Salón de Belleza
by Miaru
Summary: Serie de OneShoot con su Humor, el segundo, spero q les guste! SIENTO LA DEMORA! ACTUALIZADO 2!
1. Chapter 1

Miaru: mini fic de risa para to el mundo! n0n espero que les guste, es entre Akatsuki y el clan de Orochimaru (a saber como se llama… ¬.¬ "clan lame culos de Orochi" XD podria ser XDDDD) espero que os guste, es de un solo cap, no lo se, según como vaya la marcha. Dedicado a: Ankin, y Kao-chan, espero que os guste! Este fic es para abrir la saga de muchos otros de risa, o sea, seran fics de risa, pero de diferentes temas. n.n

AVISOS PREVIOS: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. n.n que pena! T.T

**/X\ Salón de belleza \X/**

Un día esplendido comenzaba con la salida del sol, en un remoto lugar, lejos de la humanidad, y donde los hombres olían a sardinas (especialmente uno ¬.¬ XD), en una especie de templo de dos pisos, en el de arriba, un hombre con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, apareció al balcón que daba a un río bonito de contemplar de buena mañana, pronto, se le unió otro hombre al lado. Y se escuchó desde abajo a una mujer:

.-.aaaaaarrrrgh! huele a sardinas.. o no… a pescado… sea lo que sea… debe estar bueno… o¬o… -dijo poniendo cara de perversa.- a la sartén, puede…

.-.que haces Kioko? –preguntó Kabuto saliendo junto con Orochimaru (esto en el piso de abajo).-

.-.es que huele a pescado o¬o –dijo esnifándose.-

.-.eso será el puerco de Kisame que se a dejado la PO… por lavar y le huele a bacalao podrío! –dijo Kabuto en alto para que Kisame desde el piso de arriba se enterara.-

Dos hombres con gabardinas, se asomaron desde el piso superior, y miraban a las tres personas que había abajo.

.-….¬.¬… pues vosotros no os quejéis! Que con los nuevos cepillos con los que se limpia la lengua, debéis estar artos del trabajo con la lengua de Orochimaru! –gritó Kisame.- y me lavo, listo!

.-.pero la lengua de Orochimaru es diferente.. y no huele mal! ¬.¬ -Kabuto y Kisame se iban picando entre ellos mientras, Itachi y Orochimaru no se quedaban cortos.-

.-.Itachito… -dijo en voz melosa Orochimaru.- que has dormido bien esta noche? –dijo mirándolo con diversión.-

.-.pues claro, de perlas –dijo.-

.-.pues… hijo mío… usa cremas por que: entre que tienes ojeras, y… bueno no, no uses cremas por que entre el pintauñas verde, y las cremas te tratarían de maricón –se rió por lo bajo.-

.-.y tu que? Parece que lleves lentillas mal puestas, pareces un mongolo! (NA: sin ofender a nadie con eso e? ò.ó)-dijo mirándolo y apuntándolo acusadoramente.- estás visco!

.-.ahora que lo pienso… -dijo la chica con la mano en la barbilla.- unos huelen mal, otros le chupan el culo a Orochi, y otros.. con las cacho ojeras… -fue meditando y todos los presentes dejaron de discutir para enviarle miradas de odio.- podríamos hacer un salón de belleza! –dijo animada.-

Al cabo de un mes, los pisos del templo, estaban compartidos, abajo ponía en un cartel: "lavados y cepillados de lenguas, más enseñamiento de chupa culos" y arriba otro cartel iluminado donde ponía: "lavados para toda la vida, fragancia tentadora para siempre", se fue llenando rápidamente de gente. En el salón que Kisame llevaba (las aguas termales "perfumadas") la gente se tiraba por los suelos al entrar y como no podían salir por desmayo o mareo, Kisame tenía mas clientes que nunca, y un día se metió en el agua para darse un chapuzón, cuando estuvo dentro, notó algo que le cogía el bañador, y le subía hasta la superficie. Y..

.-.KYYYYYAAAAA! TIBURONES EN LOS BAÑOS TERMALEEEEES! S.O.S! AUXILIOOOOO! –gritó la chica saliendo y dejando la caña para pescar con Kisame colgando.-

.-….TT.TT…

**\X/ Fin /X\**

Epílogo:

El salon de belleza tubo mucho éxito y todos fueron ricos, muy ricos, y vivieron felices y comieron culos:

Kabuto; estaba siempre al lado de Orochimaru, y un día de tanto chuparle el culo, se tragó un pelo y se puso muy feliz de ser tan afortunado.

Orochimaru; con las lentillas para mongolos, y viscos, (sin ofender a nadie) podia hacer que los intelectuales parecieran imbeciles. Cuando un día Kabuto le quito un pelo del culo por chuparselo, desde ese día decidió depilarse el trasero. n.n (q asco dios mio XDDDD)

Itachi; las cremas que vendía para la cara eran muy buenas, y con un jutsu podía dejar atrás las arrugas, las ojeras y todo mal físico, fue muy, muy feliz durmiendo sin Kisame por las noches (antes no podía dormir por la peste).

Kioko: fue secretaria de todo el salón de belleza, también era medio la jefa, y se casó con su ser más amado y fue muy, muy feliz cocinando pescado.

Kisame; se había casado con Kioko, el la amaba, y ella quería comerle (algún día será n.n), y los baños termales, junto con unas mascaras para los clientes (Pa q pudieran respirar aire puro hombre) y fue muy, muy feliz junto con Kioko y sus hijos: la sardina, y el tiburoncin n.n.

**&&& Fiiiiin! &&&**

Miaru: oooolas! Acabado en un cuarto de hora, nada difícil la verdad XD espero que les aya gustado y que lo disfruten XD espero REVIEWS porfi T.T (P.D: este fic con los mongolos y todo eso, no pretendo discriminar a nadie, solo pretendo un buen rato de risas con los personajes mas… "cuidados" de Kishi-sama)

Con cariño:

Miaru.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	2. X Verano congelado X

Miaru: olas de new! Ahora voy a empezar otro capitulo sobre historias de risa… mmmm… la verdad es que no se de que hacerlo, pero tranki, ya pensare algo XP

**/X\ Verano congelado \X/**

Era un esplendido día en Konoha. Itachi paseaba de la mano de su queridísimo Kisame (XP), (Aki los del akatsuki y la tropa de orochi no son asesinos ni nada, todo es pacifico). Habían quedado con todos los ninjas inferiores en las estatuas Hokage.

.-.ya estamos aquí! –dijo moviendo la mano hacía todos.-

.-.joder! a llegado Kakashi antes que vosotros! Sois realmente lentos, ajúa! –Dijo Sakura toda cabreada con su inner al descubierto.-

.-.Bueno, pero Sakura, que te has hecho en el pelo? –Dijo Ino acercándose con los ojos como platos y una risita en la boca.-

.-.bueno chica, es la moda sabes? –Sakura se giró hacía Ino y su… cabeza relució ante el sol.- hoy en día ir calva es lo mejor! –dijo sacando un bote poniéndose el contenido en la mano y pasándosela por la cabeza calva, dejándola reluciendo.- wejej

.-.siiii? De verdad? –Ino se fue donde Orochimaro y le pidió su maquina de afeitar, este se la cedió sin ningún reproche, quiso hablar pero Ino ya se había ido a afeitar delante de la otra calva.-

.-.Kabuto… no pasará nada si le dejo mi maquina de afeitar anal? –dijo con preocupación y con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.-

.-.mmmmm… no, usted tranquilo, limpié la maquina muy bien y ningún pelo de su culo a quedado en ella –dijo contento de que Ino no viera los pelos tan suaves del culo de su maestro.-

.-.ATENTO TODO EL MUNDO, COÑO! –Hinata había chillado de golpe a lo alto de un escenario por un micro, a su lado estaba la Hokage. Rápidamente bajó y se puso como siempre, tímida.-

Gota del siglo para la cabeza de todos.

.-. cof coff! –Tosió sonoramente Tsunade.- quería comunicarles que nos vamos de vacaciones ¬¬… -dijo con mirada divertida y lujuriosa.- TODOS los ninjas… menos yo y los ANBU por si.. nos atacan… -dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.- bueno, los quiero aquí dentro de una hora, con sus maletas, y todo el rollo… Y –iba a decir algo antes de que todos se fueran.- KAKASHI, como vengas un segundo tarde, te meto todas las maletas que encuentre por tu PIIII culo! –dijo enojada. Seguido sonrió y se fue con una reverencia.-

Al cabo de una hora estaban todos incluido Kakashi CAGAITO de miedo. Pero… Tsunade faltaba!

.-.Sasuke-kuuuun! –Sakura e Ino se lanzaron al cuello de su amado y querido Sasuke-kun.-

Sasuke antes de que lo abrazaran les dio una patada que las mandó lejos.

.-.no se me acerquen calvas, son más feas que Rock Lee! –dijo chillándoles a las dos. Después susurró: si que les brilla la calva… mmm… algún producto especial, fijo. –puso cara malévola.-

Hinata se acercó a Naruto.

.-.esto.. Naruto-kun… -susurró.-

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó Sasuke y le pegó un puntapié que mandó a Hinata al escenario dándole a la Hokage y tirando a las dos al suelo. Cogió a Naruto de la oreja y se lo llevó a algún lugar remoto de la plaza y hasta dentro de media hora al subir al autocar aparecieron. Sasuke despeinado. Naruto sudando como un condenao y riéndose nerviosamente.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron al hostal donde pasarían todo el mes. Hacía frío y tenían que ir bien abrigados. Cuando estuvieron puestos en las habitaciones y todo el rollo ese, se fueron a las pistas de patinaje sobre hielo.

Itachi patinaba con corazoncitos en los ojos persiguiendo a Kisame y corrían estilo: "uy que te atrapo" "aiii nooo" a cámara lenta. Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto a patinar mientras que el rubio se ponía a caminar sobre el hielo, salía corriendo y.. se comió el culo de una chica… bueno, un culo bastante grande. Ino y Sakura patinaban juntas, tocandose la cabeza suave pero… helada! Estaba congelada! Mientras Hinata estaba con Tenten y Temari de la arena que se habían encontrado por casualidad.

.-.oye… -dijo Tenten olfateando.- HUELE A PESCAO PODRÍO! QUIEN LLEVA DÍAS SIN DUCHARSE! –chilló levantándose y tapándose la nariz con el dedo índice y otro.-

Kiba y Akamaru que pasaban por ahí se desmayaron al oler tal.. aroma. Kisame, nada más escuchar "PESCAO" se fue "volando" bueno, si a correr con los patines y caerse en la valla se puede llamar volar… y dejó a Itachi en la pista arrodillado con los brazos al cielo y llorando cómicamente.

.-.POR QUE! –decía llorando a cantaros.- por que me dejas aquí amor mío! –sigue moviendo los brazos exageradamente.-

Kisame fue a buscar de donde procedía el olor. Llegó a la conclusión que alguna chica olía a pescado… se acercó a Sakura e Ino que se estaban acariciando las calvas la una a la otra como si eso les produciera placer orgasmos vamos (XP) y no pudo acercarse por que las calvas relucían y le tapaban la visión. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y tropezó con algo. Naruto en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas en frente de Itachi y lo vio intentando alcanzarlo con una mano. Aunque el brazo lo tenía encogido y era imposible llegar a tocarlo, solo si estiraba el brazo, cosa que parecía incapaz de hacer ¬¬. (idiota XDDD)

Mientras tanto, Orochi y su lame culos personal, tomaban un café bieen cargadito y amarrrrgo. En el lugar había un cactus. Afuera en la pista hacía mucho frío, pero en la cafetería se estaba calentito. Al salir, Kabuto se tropezó y cayó de culo encima del cactus. Se pasaron aquella noche con Orochimaro sacándole los pinchos con… LA BOCA! (se cambian los papeles XD)

Ino y Sakura hicieron una orgía de calvas junto con Tenten y Hinata que habían optado por raparse XD. Naruto y Sasuke… cof, coff! u/uU sin comentarios. Y mientras, en la pista de patinaje..

.-.casi! casi llego! CASIIII! –Itachi tenía el brazo de nuevo encogido y no llegaría nunca así a tocar a Kisame.-

Mientras el Uchiha hacía el idiota, Kisame se crujía los huesos que le dolían.

.-.MIERDAAAA! ESTAMOS AQUÍ PEGADOS EN EL HIELO POR TU CULPAAAAAAA! –chilló el sardinator o tiburoncín enojado.-

Ese grito cerro la noche y dejó a Itachi intentando alcanzarlo mientras dormía y soñaba con una lago de pececitos plateados y dorados… él con una caña de pescar y.. CHAS! Una red de pesca lo coge de golpe y sale llorando del lago siendo devorado por hombres de piel amarilla. (Llámese… Simpsons oo… SIEEEE! XD)

**VIVIERON HELADOS, Y COMIERON PESCADOS. FIN KERO DECIR**

Miaru: olas! En el prox one shoot de risa.. no se q pondre T.T bueno, ste no a sido muy original la verdad… asi q si os gusta.. sois dioses! 0 gracias a todos por los revieeewwws os keroooo!

--- Clic to submit review please ---


End file.
